


The CIA Agent

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week [4]
Category: American Made (2017), BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Alpha Flip Zimmerman, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Omegaverse Week, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Omega Monty Schafer, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Prompt Four - ScentsThe CIA is taking over a couple cases. Flip and Ron aren't impressed... but there is something about the ginger haired agent.





	The CIA Agent

Apparently, the case was no longer in their jurisdiction and this frustrated Flip and Ron. It reminded them of when their Klan operation was shut down. They obviously wanted to be the ones to solve this case, and they had just had a few breaks. It almost seemed that overnight drug traffickers and arms dealers descended onto their town, into their district.

Flip had a feeling, once the gravity and scope of the situation became clear that these cases would be taken away from them... he had just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon.

Flip and Ron were dismissed for the day, the next morning the CIA would be at the station and they would meet the agents and handing over materials, evidence. There would be interviews and long meetings. Flip hoped there would be at least be fresh coffee and maybe a pastry available. He needed that at least, he figured that was needed if he was to get through the agonizing day.

Ron had suggested, invited Flip out to grab a quick beer but he declined, he had no idea what the next day was going to entail and he just wanted to go home.

He had a beer in the fridge, food that needed to be eaten and a magazine he had yet to  _read_. That sounded better in Flip's mind than having a beer with Stallworth.

It was unfortunate that Flip had to hide, had to keep secret his true desires, proclivities. Yes, he was an Alpha, a proud one at that. An unmated Alpha who ultimately  _wanted_ to find his true mate, to have the soul bond so many talked about, but he did not desire female Omegas. It was looked down upon; a male Alpha with a male Omega. Flip never was one to care about societal norms, but the fact made things harder for those who were that way. It was easy to find a female Omega, Flip practically had to dodge them even as he walked down the street. Male Omegas were elusive and in Flip's eyes, prized.

After a couple beers over a burger and fries, Flip was restless and somehow time had gotten away from him and it was getting late. A shower and a quick wank were in order. He needed a good night's rest to be able to handle whatever the next day would bring.

The next morning Flip woke up earlier than usual, something hadn't sat right in his stomach. He rarely got nervous, so this feeling was new to him. Perhaps he didn't sleep as well as he thought he did or maybe he was stressed... but that seemed too out of character for him.

He dressed in his usual jeans, boots, white undershirt and flannel button up. He grabbed his keys and his smokes and made his way to the station.

The drive was normally short and that day it was no different though Flip felt as though time was barely moving. He took deep breaths as he pulled into the stall, put the car in park and scanned the lot. There were unfamiliar vehicles near the front. The CIA agents were already there.

Flip laughed at himself as he finally left his car and made his way in. He had been undercover with the fucking Klan. A meeting with federal agents was really nothing. Flip was smart, was an incredible detective, he had nothing to worry about. He had been in worse situations.

Flip nodded to the officers and detectives as he walked to his desk and decided he would wait to get called in. He wouldn't look for the agents, for the meeting. They would have to grab him when they were ready and wanted him. He looked across the room and he locked eyes with Ron... something about Ron seemed off, the look on his face, the look he gave Flip, it unnerved him.

Flip swiveled in his chair towards the meetings rooms and he could not ignore the shock of orange hair that seemed to flash before his eyes and leave a trail in his vision. Oh, a ginger. Interesting. Dangerous.

No one needed to know that the  _reading_ Flip did the night before involved gingers in very... interesting positions. When the agent finally turned around, Flip had not been prepared for what he would see. Soft ginger hair, translucent eyelashes, trimmed ginger moustache and beard. Shit.

Flip cleared his throat, stood quickly and walked over to the coffee machine. Coffee. Caffeine would make things a lot better. Maybe he wasn't one of the CIA agents, maybe he was involved with an unrelated case. Flip could only hope. The look on Ron's face had suddenly made sense. They were partners, they had become friends and they trusted each other. Ron, of course, knew of Flip's preferences.

Flip filled a paper cup with hopefully fresh coffee and decided to have it black... and lit a cigarette. The ginger was an Alpha.

"Zimmerman. Stallworth." Their Captain called out from the now open the door. The door that led to the ginger. Flip nodded and looked to Ron, took another swig of coffee. He could get through this and was confident that by the day's end he would be in bed, magazine in one hand, his dick in the other... and thoughts of that ginger in his head.

Flip let Ron enter first but once he entered, his field of vision changed, turned into almost tunnel vision and his focus changed, shifted to the ginger, Monty.

His hair looked even softer up close and Flip felt as though Monty's eyes pierced his very soul. The colour so unusual and pretty but then Monty spoke and Flip had to hide his mouth behind the coffee cup.

They were officially introduced and Monty reached out his hand for Ron to shake and then to Flip. Monty's skin was too even softer than it appeared to be and as they got closer, that's when it dawned on Flip. Monty _wasn't_ an Alpha. He was an Omega.

Flip was quick to pull his hand away and take his seat, wanting more than ever to get the meeting, the debrief over with. He needed to get home, he needed to get away from that delicious Omega.

All things considered, Flip held it together... no one the wiser, except for maybe Ron and... Monty. Flip could tell that Monty had noticed something and he was thankful that Monty didn't say a word.

Flip finally took a deep breath when the meeting was adjourned, all the little details hashed out, notes taken and all evidence gone through, every tip they had received passed along. Taking that deep breath was a mistake.

"Perhaps it would be wise for Detective Zimmerman and me to stay back and go through a few more details. I am a bit confused about a few things."

Ron darted a subtle look to Flip and Flip schooled his surprise and looked towards that voice. He couldn't say no, it made sense. He had been the lead on the case and if the agent needed to go through details, Flip wasn't going to say no. Everyone wanted the criminals taken down.

"Of course," Flip's Captain spoke up before Flip could and everyone then left the room and the station for the evening.

"Okay, so, where do you want me to start?" Flip asked, innocently.

"Not here. Over dinner. Near my hotel."

"Pardon?" Flip wasn't sure if he had heard that right.

Monty smiled, a little thing that jolted through Flip and he could only follow him.

In trying to keep things calm in his head and body, Flip insisted on taking two cars and he followed Monty's rental to a nice part of the city. They came to a stop and Flip took the spot beside Monty.

Flip figured it out but for a skilled detective, he could sure be dense sometimes. Monty had no intention of grabbing dinner.


End file.
